Chances
by goldenskyblue22
Summary: Sango, Kagome, Rin, and Ayame are four friends trying to make it in the music industry. One day the chance of a lifetime shows up at their door along with four very handsome men. Sango&Miroku, Kagome&Inuyasha, Rin&Sess, Ayame&Kouga. Chapter 12 is up !p
1. Character Profiles

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Profiles**

Name: Sango Hina

Age: 19

Fav Color: Pink

Info: sings in the group **Midnight Kisses**, lives with her cousin Rin, and little brother Kohaku (14). Best friends with Kagome and Ayame.

Name: Kagome Higarashi

Age: 19

Fav Color: Blue

Info: sings in the group **Midnight Kisses, **lives with best friend Ayame. Best friends with Rin, Sango and Ayame.

Name: Rin Hina

Age: 19

Fav Color: Orange

Info: sings in the group **Midnight Kisses, **lives with her cousins Sango and Kohaku. Best friends with Kagome and Ayame.

Name: Ayame Oruwei

Age: 19

Fav Color: Emerald

Info: sings in the group **Midnight Kisses, **lives with best friend Kagome. Best friends with Kagome, Rin and Sango.

Name: Inuyasha Tetsaiga

Age: 21

Info: Naturally wealthy, have one brother Shippo (11) and a half brother Sesshoumaru. Best friends with Miroku and just friends with Kouga.

Name: Miroku Hige

Age: 21

Info: Naturally wealthy, best friends with Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

Name: Sesshoumaru Tetsaiga

Age23

Info: Naturally wealthy, has two half brothers Shippo and Inuyasha. Best friends with Miroku and just friends with Kouga. Mother is deceased.

Name: Kouga Ryojogi

Age21

Info: Naturally wealthy, friends Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.

This is just to give a little background info on our main characters.

**Other important things you should know.**

**I really don't like Kikyo**

**Kanna is Midnight Kisses manager.**

**The story is in modern day Tokyo**

**Kagome's family lives in another city at the shrine.**

**Next chapter is Chapter one, Opportunity Arises.**

**Muaw -**


	2. 1 Opportunities Arise

Chapter One Opportunities Arise 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Four girls stood backstage listening for their cue.

Kagome or Starlight had on a black silk halter-top with blue gems forming a moon on it, black jeans and high-heeled boots. She had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back and dark brown eyes.

Rin or Twilight had on the same outfit as Kagome only she was wearing a short skirt with a slit up to mid thigh. She had black waist length hair and light chestnut eyes.

Sango or Moonlight had dark almost black hair that stopped just below her waist. She was wearing exactly the same outfit as Kagome and also had brown eyes.

Ayame or Sunlight had on an outfit just like Rin's. She had red hair and emerald eyes. Ayame's hair was in two ponytails.

The four of them made up the Midnight Kisses.

"And now ladies and gentlemen let's welcome to the stage Midnight Kisses!"

As the crowd in the bar went wild the girls took their places on stage. The clubs band played leaving the girls free to sing and dance.

"Thanks everyone now we're gonna sing Until It's Over" Rin exclaimed hyperly.

'Hey Miroku this place better have good entertainment."

'Inuyasha my friend I assure you it has that as well as beautiful woman. I promise you even Sesshoumaru will be pleased."

"Who the hell cares what that idiot likes."

'I'd watch what I said if I were you whelp" Sesshoumaru coolly stated his icy glaze locked on Inuyasha.

" Okay doggies settle down we don't won't all your barking to draw a crowd." Kouga said glancing around the packed room. He had to admit the place was nice. They were in the Shadow Cat Café.

Miroku tried to calm the two half brothers, now glaring at Kouga. "Um guys let's relax and find a booth the shows getting started." Everyone nodded and followed Miroku to a booth at the side of the stage.

Then the announcer the announcer introduced the first act of the night Silver Dollars. The guys looked at the stage and watched the first four performances.

"Okay we've had all our opening acts." the announcer continued "And now ladies and gentlemen let's welcome to the stage Midnight Kisses!"

The four men looked up as the four most beautiful women they'd ever seen walked on stage. Sesshoumaru listened as his eyes locked onto the hyper singer's face. He'd never seen such enchanting eyes. Inuyasha watched as Kagome took her place beside Ayame.

Rin took the center and began to sing her lovely voice filling the room.

**I'll hold you close **

**Cherish every touch**

**I'll make our little time the most**

**I'll give you all I have**

**And have no regrets**

**Because I love you**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

Miroku looked on in wonder as Sango began to sing her voice putting him in a trance.

**While were together **

**My world shine**

**I'll be so very happy**

**Just because you're mine**

**And nothing else will matter**

'**Til baby you're gone**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome began to put her heart into the song.

**And when you leave **

**You won't look back**

**Won't spare a glance**

**And as you pack**

**You won't here me beg**

**Please baby don't break my heart**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear **

**(Not a single tear)**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near **

**(Long as you are near)**

**Until it's over**

Kouga's eyes never left Ayame and as she began to sing his heart began to beat faster.

**Until it's over**

**Just know you're mine**

**I won't beg or cry**

**I'll enjoy our time**

**Because it's special to me**

**It means more than you'll eva know**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear **

**(Not a single tear)**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near **

**(Long as you are near)**

**Until it's over**

All four girls started to sing amazing the crowd that such powerful and enchanting voices could come from their delicate and beautiful bodies.

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

**Baby I'll love you **

**With all my heart**

**Yeah until it's over**

As the song ended the crowd applauded enthusiastically. The girls thanked the crowd and went back stage.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku watched as the ladies disappeared backstage.

"Well gentlemen was that not the greatest performance you've ever seen." Miroku asked dazily

"Great you mean fantastic those girls are exactly what were looking for don't you agree mutt face?" Kouga asked finally turning from where Ayame had been to look at Inuyasha.

" Yeah they just may be perfect for the job but who the hell are you calling mutt face, Mr. crap for brains?

Sesshoumaru just continued to look at the stage thinking of Rin. Yes indeed they would be perfect. They were exactly what they'd been searching for.

**Well that's it for chapter one. I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at Fanfics. I know that wasn't very exciting but I'm trying to set things up so the story will flow better. The relationships will begin to develop in the next few chapters. I'll update after I get a few reviews.**

**Please review I'd appreciate constructive criticism. But if you're gonna try and put me down don't bother I don't like it. I think it's rude and unkind. If you don't like it you don't have to read it. If you have any suggestions on writing this story or ideas for the plot let me know.**

**Btw: I write the songs for my fics. **

**Thanx**

**goldenskyblue22 **


	3. 2 Introductions Please

**Introductions Please**

**Backstage**:

"Wow I can't believe that felt so great!" Ayame yelled hooking her arm over Rin's shoulder.

" I know! No matter how many times we perform the thrill never goes away," Kagome added.

" Yeah but I got a new thrill today when I looked in the audience to find four sexy guys looking right back at us." Sango stated with a dazed look in her eye.

" Yeah did you see the hottie with the blue eyes, it was like he was staring into me." Ayame said dreamily.

"Well there's one thing we all can agree on… those were the four most handsome, hot, sexy pieces of man we've ever seen." Rin said licking her lips.

The group burst into laughter.

They all headed to the dressing rooms to freshen up.

* * *

The Guys 

" Well let's go find them and ask them!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"Fine my friend have it your way" Miroku sighed and lead the way backstage.

* * *

**Back to the Girls**

Rin sat in the lounge area with her feet propped up on the glass coffee table.

She turned to Ayame,

"Hey you know what I think,"

"No, what do you think?"

"I think we should go man hunting"

"Rin you truly are hopeless."

"No I'm hopeful that I won't have to spend Saturday night alone but I understand, you just don't like men." Rin said smirking at the way Ayame glared.

Kagome and Sango tried to stifle laughs as Ayame tried to glare Rin to death.

"Rin you have some nerve talking and F.Y.I., I happen to like men a lot."

"Calm down Ayame you know she just wants to annoy you."

"Yeah Kagome's right I'm only joking" Rin said

"Yeah well anyway I think I know what man you plan on hunting rin." Ayame said with a smirk of her own.

Rin started to blush " I don't know what you mean,"

Well I happen to know that you were checking out a certain guy with long white hair and a crescent shaped mark on his head."

"Yeah I happened to notice that too didn't you Kag?"

"I most certainly did Sango."

By now Rin was as read as a cherry, " Well you two have got some nerve I saw you drooling over the guy with the violet eyes Sango."

Kagome started to laugh at Sango's reddening face when Rin continued " and you Kagome were almost boring holes into his friend with the short white hair.'

Kagome's mouth snapped shut.

She was about to retaliate when the objects of their conversation walked through the door.

The girls' heads snapped around and stared with their mouths open at the four.

"Hello ladies sorry to interrupt but I have a very interesting offer for you."

"Whoa now wait just a minute who the heck are you guys?" Sango asked rising to her feet.

"Oh my sincerest apologies my name is Miroku and these are my friends Kouga, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru," Miroku said gesturing to each as he introduced them.

"Well that's very nice but what do you want with us," Sango said. For some reason he was making her heart beat faster and she wasn't too happy about it.

Miroku smiled to himself '_well now she sure is a feisty one I think I may really like her.'_

"Well now before we get into that how about you introduce yourselves." Miroku said

Ayame got to her feet all the while studying Kouga " Well since I'm guessing you already know our stage names I'll go right ahead and tell you I'm Ayame and my friend here is Sango and those two on the couch are Rin and Kagome." She walked up to Kouga and stuck out a hand, "nice to meet ya."

Kouga smirked cockily and replied in a smooth voice " Likewise Ayame." Kouga said taking her hand.

Miroku turned to Sango and smiled at her. Sango felt her heart begin to melt and she started to blush. " My dear Sango," Miroku said taking one of her hands.

"Yes" Sango, asked now cherry red

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" he asked sweetly

Sango gasped " w..what we can't we don't even know…" Sango trailed off as she felt his hand gently squeeze her butt.

A N (we knew that was coming lol)

**Whack+**

A N (and that too )

Miroku now had a delicate red hand print on his face.

"Why you lecherous pervert…. Why the nerve of you… you." Sango fumed

"Hey, Miroku, you lecher, can't you keep your hands to yourself? That isn't why we came here." Inuyasha yelled

"Well why exactly did you come?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru now spoke "We came here to offer you a job. You see we own Tensaiga Records."

The girls gasped "you can't mean………………………….

.**awe to be cont.**

yeah another chapter finished I feel so happy I think I'm gonna sing a song….

Lala lala lalalalallal laaaaaaa 

**Yeah yeah uh-huh yeah**

**Scoobiddy do dae da di da**

**Happy Day Happyyyyy Daaaayyyyy oh yeah**

Thank you thank you your such a great audience. First of all I'd like to thank….

Whoops got a lil' carried away sorry well now time to get down to business.

Also thanks to everyone who took the time to answer my question.

Oh and I noticed I was missing a few things in chapter one like words were missing from the song and stuff so I fixed it.

Oh by the way for all the sess/rin fans check out my poem **From Rin With Love **and **please review** to let me know what you think of it** O.K. **

**Thanx**

Goldenskyblue22 


	4. Chapter 3 Deal

**Deal **

Yeah it's new chapter time. Sorry it took me soooooo long to update but my schoolwork has been a pain in my rear end ha ha ha.

Ok now back to our last chapter…………….

* * *

**Last time on Chances --------------**

Doctor: I'm sorry sir your wife has peas in a pod it's incurable.

Inuyasha: no this can't be true!

Kagome: Inuyasha I'm sorry please you have to be strong for the children (cough) you must (eh eh eh cough, gasp tongue hangs out and flatline)

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

**Inuyasha:** Kagome…Kagome…. Kagome…Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo (takes a breath) noooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Doctor: I'm sorry sir your wife is gone.

Inuyasha: no bring her back please Kagome…

* * *

You know I'm just messing with you right?

So sorry for that.

Ok now on to the real story

* * *

"Hey, Miroku, you lecher, can't you keep your hands to yourself? That isn't why we came here." Inuyasha yelled

"Well why exactly did you come?" Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru now spoke "We came here to offer you a job. You see we own Tensaiga Records."

The girls gasped "You can't mean you're here because of us," Rin asked in shock

That's exactly what I'm saying. You girls happen to be exactly what we're looking for. You have the looks, the voice and creativity. We need performers like you for our new tour." Miroku explained smiling at the looks of disbelief displayed on the four girls' faces.

Finally after absorbing the situation the girls let out a high pitched squeal simultaneously.

Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha winced.

"Hey what the hell was that for? Quit making all that noise before my ears bleed!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sorry," Kagome apologized, "it's just that we're so happy I can barely believe it."

"Well if your done now we need to discuss the terms of the offer and set up a meeting for your first studio session. The sooner we start the better." Sesshoumaru stated in his usual blank tone.

Rin was nearly bouncing with excitement, " Wow we can start immediately right girls?" when the others nodded she continued " How about tomorrow at 11?"

"That's just fine with us we can meet at the Red Petal tea house tomorrow at the agreed time if that's alright with you ladies." Miroku said looking at Sango.

With an unnoticeable blush Sango said, " It's just fine its suits us perfectly."

"Now before we go I might as well tell you if you accept the job we're going to expect a lot but were also going to pay you well and you'll have a lot of benefits. The only downside here is having to work with the mutt face right here." He said gesturing towards Inuyasha with a smirk.

You keep it you mangy wolf" Inuyasha said with a growl.

Children calm your selves please ladies I do apologize for their behavior.

Rin giggled " we don't mind we act like that all the time. You two must be best friends."

"WHAT FRIENDS WITH HIM YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME" both Inuyasha and Kouga shouted.

"Well I guess we should get going girls before we miss our buses." Sango said walking over to the coat rack.

"What you girls don't have rides?" Miroku asked

"No we left our cars at my place because we live pretty close to here and its really hard to get parking on the weekend." Sango said sliding into her coat.

"Yup, well I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Ayame said following Sango's lead.

Wait we'll take you home"

What? No there's no need its really not too far from here."

Nonsense its really no trouble at all and besides its not safe for ladies as lovely as your selves to ride home this late at night." Miroku said making the others nod in agreement.

"Well alright since you put it that way we accept." Kagome said

**Outside**

Well we are going to have to each take one of you ladies seeing as we only have two seaters with us tonight." Sesshoumaru said nodding towards the four beautiful Ferraris.

Okay that's fine. Rin and I are going t the same place and Kagome lives with Ayame."

Sango will you do me the honor of riding with me." Miroku asked smiling

Struggling to sound indifferent Sango sighed and said, "fine whatever."

Well Ayame how about you ride with me." Kouga said

"Coolness let's go." Ayame said

Rin you may ride with me if you please." Sesshoumaru said

"Sure that's great!" Rin said cheerfully

"Well I guess that leaves you and me Kagome you ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Sure let's go."

Everyone walked over to their designated rides. Inuyasha the red Ferrari, Miroku the purple, Kouga the green, and Sesshoumaru the black.

* * *

**Well that's about it. Hope you liked it. Sorry it was short. I'll try and start making them longer but right now I'm setting the stage for the main part of the story and I'm also trying to establish the relationships. I still would like to here ideas from more of you on who you want to be the main couple for now but I promise I'll get everyone eventually. And again I want to thank all of you readers out their who take the time out to review my story it means a lot to me. I really would like to encourage you all to let me know if you see a problem with my story or have an idea to make the story line better. Like I said before this is my first fic. I'll be writing more poetry fics really soon. Please read and review. The sooner the better it will encourage me to update sooner knowing that you liked it. Whoa I'm talking a lot sorry and thanks again.**

**Goldenskyblue22**


	5. Chapter 4 Breakfast and a Business meeti...

**Chances ch. 4**

**Breakfast and a Business Meeting**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any o f its characters. So don't sue me pls.

Apologies to all my readers I'm sure you were a little irritated that I've taken so long too up date but my excuse is that my computer was dead but now its alive again. So now I'm back offering apologies and a new chapter to all who will accept me back into their hearts… okay enough of this on with the story. **-**

"Yay!"** (Oh that's me not the story)  
**

* * *

Sango groaned at the sound of the doorbell.

Knowing that neither Rin nor Kohaku were going to get up at, she looked at her bedside clock, 8: 30 in the morning when they didn't have to she rolled her half sleep body out of bed.

She bit back another groan when she once again heard the doorbell's musical ring (Rin had it customized to play the Chobits theme "Let Me Be With You"). 

"Hold on I'm coming." Sango yelled.

When she got to the door and looked through the peephole she gasped in surprise.

There, holding one of the biggest gift baskets she'd ever seen was none other than Miroku himself.

Sango fumbled with the lock and when she finally got it opened she had recovered from the shock.

Eyeing him suspiciously she asked "What in the world are you doing here this early in the morning? Our appointment isn't even for another 3 hours, at a tea house I might add."

"Why my dear Sango is it so strange that I want to bring a healthy breakfast to my possibly new employee who happens to be a very gorgeous woman I can't stop thinking about?" Miroku asked smoothly with a hint of a smirk on his face.

Caught off guard Sango tried her best to hide her deepening blush.

"Well umm… I… oh never mind, would you like to come in, right now my brother and Rin are still dead to the active world."

At this Miroku smiled.

He placed the basket down on the little table behind Sango.

Then taking her hand he said "As attractive an offer, I must decline due to a little business meeting I must attend but, I'm touched you offered. I'll have to take you up on your offer another time."

Smoothly, Miroku kissed her hand and turned to leave.

Before he was to his car he stopped and turned back to Sango "Sango, I hope you realize I am very attracted to you. I hope we can deepen our relationship at a later time." With this he turned and left.

* * *

Inside Sango took a deep breath.

She was currently looking through the basket.

"Well he sure knows how to make a presentation," Sango said to herself 

"Morning sis, what you got there?" Kohaku asked

"Umm nothing just breakfast. Come on and sit down. Eat up."

Then Rin stumbled out from her room "mornin' what's for breakfast?"

She made her way to the table her signature smile on her face. "Whoa where'd all the food come from?"

"It was a gift. Just eat up will ya." Sango said not wanting to talk about this morning's episode in front of Kohaku. "So 'Haku what are you planning on doing today, you know Rin and I have a business lunch today."

"Oh I was just gonna go to the park with a few friends you know Ruka, Justin and a few other people."

"Okay well just be careful and don't stay out too late." Sango said

"Yeah and don't talk to strangers, and say no to drugs." Rin said in a mocking tone.

"Of course mother dear and I'll also look both ways when I'm crossing the street." Kohaku said in an equally mocking tone.

Sango rolled her eyes "Oh you two are a riot. Really a laugh a minute."

"Why thank you we do try our best. Right Kohaku, by the way our encore is tomorrow same time." With that Rin finished off the muffin she'd been munching and left the table humming a little song.

" One of these days I tell you one of these days." Sango said getting up. "Kohaku it's your turn to clean up."

"Sure, whatever." Kohaku said digging through the basket for some jelly for his bagel.

About an hour and a half later Sango found Rin in her room singing in front of her mirror.

"Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star, throw ya hands up didi di di lala la Girl Power, Girl Power." Rin sang improvising a bit.

"Just what in the heck are you doing Rin?" Sango asked

"Singing."

"Ha, I know that smart aleck, what are you singing?"

"Oh you should have just said that," Rin said in her normal hyper tone "it's from that Cheetah Girls movie that just came on Disney last week. The song just popped into my head."

"Yeah well we've gotta go get Kagome and Ayame so move it." Sango said leaving, "You have 15 minutes get it, got it, good."

* * *

Later in the car Sango recapped the morning with Miroku with Rin, Ayame, and Kagome. 

"What! He just came write out and said he liked you just like that!" Kagome said clearly excited. She was wearing a denim full-length skirt and a blue lace trimmed cami.

"Yup, he made it plain as day." Sango said stopping at the light.

She was wearing a white linen shirtdress with sequined floral designs on it and white/ silver heeled sandals.

"Well, that's no big surprise if you recall last night's events. I think it was pretty obvious Kagome." Ayame said.

She was wearing a vivid pink ruche mesh mini dress with ruffle bottom, she had pink ribbons in her hair which was done up in its normal two ponytails. She also had on ankle wrap sandal heels in the same color.

"Yeah and you looked pretty interested in him right back Sango." Rin said turning towards her cousin.

She was wearing a black ruche corset top with button front and it tied at the top with a full skirt in red with black sandals on.

"Don't you dare start Rin" Sango warned pulling up in front of the Red Petal teahouse. "Well this is it, let's go girls."

Inside they found a waitress (do they have those in tea houses? Anyway they do in this one because its like a café too F.Y.I.) waiting for them.

She led them right into the back of the teahouse (slash café hehe) into a section they'd never been in before.

"Ladies this is the VIP section if you'll please just follow me over here you'll find the rest of your party already settled."

They were in a red rose theme section of the place and it had had water cascading down the walls (you get it don't you--I know you all have seen those wall fountain things they're so kawaii).

"Ah there you are have a seat ladies." Miroku said.

He and the others were seated at a round table finely decorated.

On the ends were Sesshoumaru and Kouga and on the inside seated beside Sesshoumaru was Inuyasha and next to him Miroku.

Rin walked up to the table and took the seat on the side of Sesshoumaru and Ayame sat beside Kouga.

Kagome sat parallel to Inuyasha and Sango across from Miroku.

" I hope you ladies are well. I believe now we start our meeting." Miroku said looking around the table.

* * *

Well there you have it a chapter done and all for you my forgiving readers

**Did you notice it was longer than usual well I did.The next chapter has all the detail and we have a bit more coupling to come.**

So far I've established the upcoming S&M relationship. Next are R&S, followed by a little A&K ending with a side order of Kag&Inu love.

I hope you liked pls review I appreciate those of you who already have really I do it makes me feel more confident about my work.

Give me about 3 more days tops for the next chapter. If I get plenty of reviews I'll make it 1 or 2.  


Lub you all

**Goldenskyblue22**


	6. All Is Agreed

**Chances  
Chapter 5. All is Agreed**

**Disclaimer:** My fanfic, my title, my ideas, and my show… Okay not my show, Inuyasha (sniffles) is not my idea but it is a great one.

First off I wasn't to thank all of you who have reviewed my story

**Kouga'snumba1girl:** pls don't shoot me. I promise Kouga and Ayame are coming really soon. O.K. and thanx for your reviews.

**GeminiWind:** your review was lovely truly lovely.

**Ladyrinremix:** thanks for you r review and your vote. Much appreciated.

**Demons-Heart:** I'm glad you like my story and I will update soon really soon.

**Izayou:** thanks so much for your input I love it. Pls keep it coming.

**Angicakesisinuyashasluvr:** you have a very long name. I spelt it wrong twice. Any who thanks for being my story's first reviewer. I send much love I hope you like the story and will send me your thought on the story soon.

Once again I'd like to thank all that read this fic. Oh and by the way pls check out my poem fic From Rin with Love.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Sango, Kagome, Rin and Ayame listened intently as Miroku discussed the terms of their arrangement. He and Sesshoumaru were best in that area.

"Now ladies as you must know were planning on making you our main group on our label at Tensaiga Records. We'll have to set up studio time immediately for you to begin on your first CD. In addition we expect you to be prepared for your first concert in about a months time." Miroku said looking at the girls around the table his gaze resting on Sango.

"You really mean it. We're going to have an actual concert with us as the main attraction and every thing" Ayame asked, clearly excited.

"Yup and the four of you are going to have photo shoots for advertising your release album and upcoming show." Kouga added pleased she was happy with the arrangement so far.

"And you can make this all happen just like that. No trial or anything" Rin asked amazed.

Now Sesshoumaru spoke his cool gaze rested on Rin, "Of course. We own the largest Production Company in all of Japan and we are well known for our release of top of the chart music among other things. If anyone is capable of this it's us. The only thing we need is your full cooperation and agreement on the terms we have discussed."

"Wow I can't believe that we get the job just like that. We've only been performing in clubs for a little over a year. We never really thought that getting signed and all that other stuff would be so simple, especially since we've never thought of auditioning for one." Sango stated.

"My dear Sango there was no need for you to audition after listening to you girls perform were more than sure you are perfect for this. Miroku replied

At this Sango slightly reddened unnoticed by all but Miroku.

(Um I kinda suck at all the business terms so I'm tryna make this sound as professional as possible.)

" Okay now if you are satisfied could we close this deal and make it official." Inuyasha asked growing impatient with all this circling the issue. It was clear to him they wanted the job so he didn't see any point in all this negotiating crap.

"Well I agree with Inuyasha I for one am pleased with the whole thing what about you girls." When they nodded their heads in total agreement she turned back to Inuyasha, "well there you have it, it's a done deal."

"Good just sign these papers and we'll finish up here." Kouga said

So they made their arrangements and finished up there little business lunch. (I really had to get this out of the way sorry if it sucked but I think you'll like what comes next.)

Outside everyone prepared to leave.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said their good-byes and left. But before leaving Sesshoumaru and Rin had a private conversation.

"Oh I almost forgot, sometime this week your gonna have to have a meeting with your new manager. Her name's Kanna. She's pretty quiet and won't interfere with you all too much but she knows how to handle all the little formalities of the industry" Miroku said "oh and Sango we'll have to see about finishing our previous meeting real soon." With a wink he turned and went to his car.

"Why the nerve of him" Sango mumbled angrily her cheeks were almost cherry red from his statement.

"I don't see what the problem your problem is he likes you and its obvious you like him." Ayame said causing Sango to send a death glare her way.

"Hey Ayame!" Kouga called out from his car, "Don't forget I'll be around at 8' o'clock tonight."

"Sure I got it see you tonight." She watched him smirk cockily and she sighed as he drove off.

When she turned to get in the car Rin stopped her, " Whoa what in the world was that all about may I ask?"

All eyes on her Ayame diverted her eyes to the sky. "Well um you see what had happened was…," she said trying to avoid the subject.

Kagome grabbed her arms lightly and said "Spill it and we want the whole juicy story."

"Spare no detail." Sango added.

"Well its not really that serious lets at least wait until were at the house first."

"Okay and while were there Rin can explain what's going on with her and tall dark and fluffy." Sango said making Rin blush.

"Okay, lets go." Rin said getting in the car. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

End of chapter.

* * *

**Well there you have it another chappie successfully completed. The next two chapters are gonna be for all you Rin & Sesshoumaru fans as well as the Kouga/Ayame fans. Hopefully it will be enough to satisfy you all for a while.**

**Lub you all  
Goldenskyblue22**


	7. ch6 Thinking About Kouga

**Chances Chapter 6**

**Thinking about Kouga**

**Well here I am back again I'm totally happy you all like my story so far.**

**Kouga'snumba1girl:** Well I'm glad you're thinking of reconsidering. But I'm even gladder I'm not listed in the phone book. Still I hope you like this chappie.

**GeminiWind:** Yay I'm glad you liked it. Update again okay.

**To all my other readers pls review. I wait longer when I get few reviews. I say to myself, "well I should wait to see what others think I should give them a little time. So faster reviews faster chapters. Plus you all inspire me when I write.  
**

**Anyway, on with the story. (Thinking is in italics Oki doky --)**

**

* * *

**

"Okay now we want the whole story leave nothing out. We'll start with you Ayame. Spill." Kagome excitedly said.

They were all currently seated on Kagome/Ayame's living room couch.

Kagome and Sango were determined not to let Ayame and Rin weasel their way out of this story.

Ayame looked around at all of her friends' eager faces.  
She sighed.

W_ell I might as well get this over with before they bother me to death. The damn pests I keep for friends._

"Well like I said before there isn't that much to tell." Ayame began, "it just happened. Last night when Kouga was bringing me home we started talking about what our plans were for our new careers and then we started getting to know each other a bit."

" We became interested in each other and the next thing I knew we were getting kinda comfortable around each other so he asked me out. Nothing big. I obviously was into him he was into me so it seemed natural that we get to know each other a little better. So we got to the house, agreed on the time and he kissed me goodnight." Ayame said murmuring the last part of the sentence.

"He what!" Kagome, Sango and Rin shouted simultaneously.

"Well, he kissed me goodnight, no big deal it's not like I've never been kissed before. Gosh you make it sound like a big deal or something." Ayame said almost defensively with a continually darkening blush evident on her cheeks.

"It is a big deal Ayame. You just met and you two are already kissing each other goodnight. Ayame just how much do you like Mr. Kouga huh." Sango asked

Ayame began to blush furiously,

"Hey you two should give her a break. You're acting like a bunch of gossip hungry teens." Rin said trying to help Ayame out a bit.

"Fine we'll drop it for now, but it's time for your story Rin. What's really going on between you and Mr. Fluffy." Sango said setting her sights on the now blushing Rin.

Rin frowned a bit at her cousin's nickname for Sesshoumaru.

"Well on the drive home last night he was really quiet so I started up a conversation with him. Well it more like I talked to him and he just listened. Finally when we pulled up at the house he said I intrigued him and asked if I would care to have dinner with him sometime this week."  
" I said I liked the idea very much. Today we were just confirming the date since Sesshoumaru's a very busy person and so there you have it." Rin said finishing her quick recap cap of last night's events.

"So let me get this straight you have the hots for this Sesshoumaru fluffy person?" asked a now grinning Ayame.

"Well I wouldn't put it exactly like that and would you please stop calling him Fluffy."

"Well I would and I do. And no I will not stop calling him fluffy'cause that's his name and I like it. Now if that's all I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for my date."

Ayame said rising and with that she left to her room.

"Wow she must really like this guy. She's already getting ready and its only about 3:30." Sango said looking at where her friend had just turned into her room.

"Yeah she's probably likes him more than Rin likes Fluffy." Kagome said

"He's not Fluffy" Rin said playfully launching herself at her giggling friend and cousin.

* * *

**In Ayame's Room about a ½ hour later.  
**

_Omg, why can't I choose something to wear its just a stupid date. It's never taken me this much thought. Oh well I might as well take a bath while I think it over._

Ayame chose her favorite Sakura blossom scented bath salts and went into her bathroom.  
She liked her bath water hot, but not so hot it dried out her flawless skin.

As she lowered herself into the tub she sighed in pleasure.

Bath time had always been her thinking time. It was when she had the most privacy and quiet.

Closing her eyes Ayame allowed her mind to drift back to Kouga.

It was true; she'd never been so compelled to think about a guy like she thought of Kouga.

No one had ever sparked her interest or take up so much space in her mind like he was.

_He's just so gorgeous. But that doesn't explain my strong attraction to him, I've seen plenty of great looking guys.  
But Kouga he's different. I love his knowing eyes and confident cocky smirk. Also he has that sexy laugh and I love his voice. Oh boy here I go again. Once again I've got Kouga on my mind.  
Well since it's obvious I really, really like this guy a lot I'm going to capture his interest just as well.  
_Ayame smirked to herself. _I'm gonna make him want me as much as I do him. And I've got the perfect outfit too. _

Ayame smiled and finished her bath. She now had her mind set on a task and she was a very determined person.  
Kouga was way in over his head.

**

* * *

Well that's all folks. Sorry you had to wait a little longer than I'd intended for this chapter. I had a little competition for computer time I'm sure you can relate. Anyways thanks again for reading this chapter. R&R PLS!**

**I really do want to know what you think.The next chapter will have _the_ actual date. I feel really evil just leaving the story like that but I've learned from experience suspense is a great way to catch a reader's interest. So the next chapter will be " A Date with Kouga" so stay tuned all my ff.n readers.**

**Until next time.**

**Lub ya **

**Goldenskyblue22**


	8. ch7 A Date with Kouga

**Chances Chapter 7**

**A Date with Kouga**

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**

**Hello all my Darling Readers. I'm back with the next chapter. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. I send you much love.**

**Ok now on with the story. This chapter btw is dedicated to all the Kouga and Ayame fans like Kouga'snumba1girl. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Last Time.**

Ayame smirked to herself. _I'm gonna make him want me as much as I do him. And I've got the perfect outfit too. _

Ayame smiled and finished her bath. She now had her mind set on a task and she was a very determined person. Kouga was way in over his head.

It was now 7:55; Kouga would be arriving any minuet now.

Ayame was all dressed and was patiently awaiting his arrival.

Sango and Rin had left just a little over an hour ago and Kagome had gone in her room.

_She's probably sleeping. That's the only explanation I can find for her being so quiet. I can't wait until Kouga sees me his jaw is gonna hit the floor._

For about the 20th time that night Ayame smiled to herself.

Then the doorbell rang. (Just FYI Rin had this one customized to the 1st Ranma½ opening song.)

So Ayame took a deep breath trying to ignore the odd sensation the butterflies in her stomach were giving her. Putting on a seductive smirk Ayame opened the door.

**Outside with Kouga **

Kouga rang the doorbell and smiled as he heard the tune it played. _Cute. _He thought to himself.

Then the door opened and everything he wanted to say and the orchids in his hand were completely forgotten.

The only thing he knew was _Ayame_.

**Normal**

"Hi Kouga" Ayame stood at the door smiling. Just as she thought he was completely speechless. _I knew this outfit had its uses._

Kouga slowly started to come to his senses.

Still the only thing he could say was "Damn."

He stood and took in Ayame's stunning form.

She was dress in a black… well he didn't know what you called the material clinging to Ayame's body other than the fact that it was sexy.

Ayame stood dressed cladly in snug a black back less dress. It had a built in bra and held to her cleavage leaving a generous view.

The little of her dress that was there left little to imagination, it barely went past mid thigh. She had on 4-inch spike heels and a delicate sapphire cherry blossom hanging from a delicate silver chain.

To top it off she'd freed her hair and it hung in waves down to waist.

"So I take it you like what you see." Ayame asked in a seductive whisper.

"No I'm loving it, definitely loving it." Kouga replied

"Are those for me?" Ayame asked looking at the orchids.

Confused Kouga looked at the flowers in his hands. "Of course I totally forgot."

He handed her the flowers and she went in to put them in a vase.

When she came out Kouga was smirking. He wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you got all dressed up just for me." Kouga said leaning in for a kiss.

"Well who else would it be for?" She replied before his lips came down to hers.

Ayame was in pure bliss. Kouga was lightly teasing her lips and she felt her body melting into a dazed passion.

Slowly Kouga drew back pleased with the dreamy look upon Ayame's passion flushed face.

"Ready to go?"

Ayame was in a daze. "Huh?"

Kouga chuckled.

"I asked if you were ready to go unless you would rather stand here and miss our reservations at 8:30."

Finally composing herself Ayame blushed shyly and nodded.

* * *

Kouga pulled up outside the Gardenia Palace; a five star restaurant known for it's French and Italian cuisine.

There was also live entertainment as you dined.

Kouga led Ayame into the lavishly furnished lobby.

He approached the clerk at the front desk. "Reservations for Ryojogi."

The clerk nodded and motioned for one of the waiters to attend to them.

"This way if you please."

He led them into a private dining suite. "We'll be right outside when your ready to order sir."

"Um thanks" Kouga said tipping him.

Ayame looked around the room in awe.

She'd never been in such a fine dining area.

Kouga walked over and pulled out her chair for her. "Thank you Kouga this is all very lovely."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she said leaning over and placing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

Twenty minuets into the date Kouga and Ayame were very relaxed and having a little conversation.

" I moved in with Kagome about two years ago from Kyoto. I lived with my mom, little brother, and my Grandfather and uncles. My father passed when I was ten."

"I'm sorry to hear that. My father also passed when I was 16. Does your family still live in Kyoto?" Kouga asked sincerely.

"No they moved to Yokohama about a year and a1/2 ago. They were thrilled when I told them about the music contract. Especially my grandpa." She told him warmth slipping into her voice.

"You must really love your grandfather." Kouga stated.

Ayame looked up from her meal, "Why do you say that?"

"Your voice is filled with so much love when you talk of him. I figure the two of you must be really close."

Ayame smiled. "You're right, I really love Gramps a lot. He's always just there for me whenever I need him. He understands me even when my mom doesn't." she paused for a moment.

"He helped me heal a lot after my dad died. He's like my best friend and I know I can tell him anything. I'm glad he's proud of me."

"He has every right to be proud your actually the most amazing woman I've ever met." Kouga said putting his hand over Ayame's.

Ayame smiled and blushed and then continued eating.

* * *

After watching the performance and eating Kouga helped Ayame up and then tipped the waiter generously of course.

"So what now?" Ayame asked as they walked hand in hand to Kouga's car.

"Don't worry about a thing Ayame the night's not over yet."

Kouga helped Ayame into the passenger's seat before going around to the driver's side.

"Where are we going Kouga? Please don't tell me it's a surprise."

"Sorry to disappoint you babe but it is a surprise. But don't worry I promise you'll love it." Kouga assured her.

Kouga looked up from the road for a moment to look over at Ayame. Their eyes locked briefly. Ayame blushed and turned to look out the window.

Smirking Kouga turned his eyes back to the road.

Still blushing furiously Ayame looked out the window in deep thought.

_I don't know what's wrong with me. Usually I'm able to be cool and confident. But with Kouga… Dammit he has me blushing like a shy schoolgirl on her first date. Why do I keep acting like this?_

Baffled Ayame continued to think over her predicament. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice they'd come to a stop.

Kouga stopped the car and looked over at Ayame.

_She's so damn beautiful when she thinks. She's just so tempting. Look at her with those cute tasty lips. _

Suddenly Kouga got an idea. Smirking to himself he thought, _I know how to bring her back to reality._

Kouga leaned over and smoothly captured Ayame's lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

Ayame shocked at first warmed up to him and kissed him back.

When Kouga drew back Ayame looked up at him.

"It's time to wake up sleeping beauty."

Ayame blushed. "You were so caught up in your thoughts I couldn't think of a more enjoyable way to bring you back to reality."

At this Ayame smiled. Suddenly taking in her surrounding Ayame asked "Where are we Kouga?"

"We're at Wolf's Peak"

"Oh okay why are we here."

"Don't worry it's all part of the surprise." With that being said he let her out the car and led her over to the highest peak over a lake.

They had a view of the mountains from here.

"Wow Kouga its all so pretty out here I can see why you wanted to come here."

Chuckling softly Kouga said "I know it's pretty and all but that's not what I wanted you to see."

"Its not?" Ayame asked a little confused "Then what is it you wanted me to see?"

"This." Kouga said gently shifting Ayame's body and pointing

Ayame turned and felt her breath catch in her throat.

(If any of you can guess what he 's showing her I'll be really impressed)

Ayame felt tears sting her eyes.

This was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her whole life.

(Last time to guess if you haven't guessed already here's a hint its from the show. Can you figure it out?)

She turned to Kouga and whispered almost reverently "it's beautiful."

"Yeah I know it's called a lunar rainbow.

(Did anyone guess? You did? I'm so proud of you. My what scholars you all are!)

Ayame and Kouga stood and stared at the lunar rainbow for about twenty minutes, Kouga standing behind her with his arms around her waist. Ayame stood with her hands clasped in front of her suddenly a thought came to mind.

_Oh no now you've done it. You've gone and fallen in love with him haven't you Ayame._

Ayame glanced up and behind her and saw Kouga smile so warmly back down at her Ayame's heart did a summersault.

_Yup that proves it I am totally gone and completely in love with him._

Ayame reached up and drew Kouga's mouth down to her. They stayed that way until they absolutely had to for air.

"Wow what was that for?"

"That was for you and only you. You are the sweetest, most handsome and caring guy I've ever known outside my family let alone been with. I don't know what I did to deserve meeting you Kouga." She said resting her head on his heart.

She smiled. It was beating almost as fast as her own heart.

Kouga turned Ayame around to face her. He cupped her chin and told her "You're the most amazing woman I've ever met. Around other women I've met not one of them has ever made me feel the way you do Ayame. You're special and I hope you realize that. I think I'm lucky here as well."

Feeling her self begin to melt at his words Ayame decided to lighten the mood "Of course I know I'm special. I hope you feel honored to be with me because few have gotten the privilege." She said a smirk on he face and warm amusement in her eyes.

Kouga laughed briefly "Gosh Ayame you sure are one in a million." He looked at her beautiful and knowing smirking face and added "Make that two million."

"You better believe it babe I'm a real prize but you're not too bad yourself handsome."

Again Kouga laughed this time Ayame joining in.

Kouga looked at her as he stopped laughing. When her eyes met his he kept his eyes on hers as he lowered down and kissed her.

* * *

After the drive back Kouga walked Ayame to the door. After sharing another kiss with her he fought the urge to follow her in and continue.

Reaching behind her he felt for the doorknob. He fumbled a bit he opened the door before gently pushing her inside.

He looked at Ayame standing there in a daze and felt his leap.

Stealing another brief kiss Kouga said "good night Ayame make sure you lock the door." And then closed the door in his own face.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself Kouga made it to his car.

He glanced back at the house and wondered if Ayame was still standing there in a daze. Amused he found he could laugh. Even more amusing was the strong urge to find out.

Blocking that idea out he started his Ferrari and drove off. As he drove he kept seeing Ayame's face in his mind.

Pulling up in front of his place one final thought crossed his mind before he got out.

_I think I'm hooked._

**End chapter

* * *

**

**Well how was it I hope you all liked it. I worked hard on this chapter so I'm begging you all please review it. I think its only fair for you to review because you would want the same of anyone reading your stories. Again I want to thank the few of you who do review and I ask you continue to do so I appreciate it. If I stumble across your story I'll try and give you the same curtsey. To all my readers good night.**

**Lub you all**

**Goldenskyblue22**


	9. Lets Get down to Business

**Chances Chapter 8**

**Let's get Down to Business.**

**Attention: This note is new. The upcoming apologies were already typed up and ready to go aFive DAysago. The things that I have apologized for are my fault and I accept responsibility for making you wait. But when I went to add the chapter it turned out I was one of the many unfortunate users who were affected by this uploading bug. So I just felt I had to tell you that I'd been planned posting this chapter. any ways back to bussiness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Some rich people do so don't sue**

**Well I'm back(finally) with another chapter.**

**I'm sorry to all of you who feel I'm rushing Kouga and Ayame's relationship but the thing is in the anime Ayame fell for Kouga really fast. So I'm making her relationship a love at first glance… erm I mean date. Don't worry I promise they won't move any faster. The rest of the couples are going to move really slowly. With Kouga and Ayame well I wrote what came to mind and I have a plan for their relationship so pls. Trust me okay. Thanks for reading.**

**Okay on with the story.**

* * *

Kagome woke up and was extremely excited. Today they were going to meet with their manager and they would start recording. 

It had been three days since their business meeting. Late last night Sesshoumaru had called and told them to come down to the studio.

Today they would only meet with Miroku, Sesshoumaru and umm Kanna yeah that's her name. Kouga and Inuyasha were at another meeting with some of their business associates.

Kagome sighed a bit. She really wanted to see Inuyasha again though she really didn't know why.

_Well he is kinda cute even though he has a nasty temper at times. Well that doesn't matter now. I've got to go get dressed._

Then humming a little tune she walked into her bathroom.

* * *

**Two hours later at Tensaiga Records**

"Wow this is so amazing. Look at all the plaques and awards hanging around. And look at all the fancy smancy trinkets hanging around." Rin was extra giddy today.

"Rin I think you should loosen up on the sugar. It makes you way too hyper."

Sango said shaking her head at Rin's normal behavior.

"Why hello ladies. I'm glad that you could make it. You're also very punctual very good traits in new clients." Miroku said in a praising voice.

"I agree. Now that you ladies are here we may get started with our introductions." Sesshoumaru said appearing right beside Miroku. Beside him stood a small, pale woman neatly dressed in a pale blue suit. She had an expressionless face and shoulder length hair.

"Ah you're here." Miroku stated to the small woman. "Ladies I'd like you to meet your new manager Kanna Kuresei."

The girls nodded their hello to Kanna, as did she in return.

"We'll allow the five of you to become better acquainted in a moment but first allow me to show you to the recording room." And with that Miroku and Sesshoumaru began to lead them down a hall and into a room.

Inside the room was a viewing glass that led into the next room. The rooms were already prepared for them to immediately begin recording.

As the girls looked on in awe Kanna spoke, "I believe it is time that we began recording. We have a lot to do and a very short time."

I'm not going to waste time going over the blah, blah, blah stuff just read on

**Rin:**

**I'll hold you close **

**Cherish every touch**

**I'll make our little time the most**

**I'll give you all I have**

**And have no regrets**

**Because I love you**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

**Sango:**

**While were together **

**My world shine**

**I'll be so very happy**

**Just because you're mine**

**And nothing else will matter**

'**Til baby you're gone**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

**Kagome:**

**And when you leave **

**You won't look back**

**Won't spare a glance**

**And as you pack**

**You won't here me beg**

**Please baby don't break my heart**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear ****(Not a single tear)**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near ****(Long as you are near)**

**Until it's over**

**Ayame:**

**Until it's over**

**Just know you're mine**

**I won't beg or cry**

**I'll enjoy our time**

**Because it's special to me**

**It means more than you'll eva know**

**And until it's over**

**I won't shed a tear ****(Not a single tear)**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near ****(Long as you are near)**

**Until it's over**

**All:**

**And until it's over **

**I won't shed a tear**

**I won't make complaints**

**As long as you're near**

**Until it's over**

**Baby I'll love you **

**With all my heart**

**Yeah until it's over**

Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame had been singing for about 1 hour. The guys had been right about Kanna,she wasn't bossy but she did expect the best.

"Every one that was great. I believe that you'll beready to debut within the week." Kanna told them in a quiet yet firm voice.

"What are you serious, we've only just begun. You can't seriously be planning on letting us release this song!" Sango asked

"Yes I am. Although you may not be very experienced in the studio you are perfectly ready for this. You all have a very strong presence that comes natural when you sing. We've just finished recording that song and after a few edits and fine tuning the music, we shall release immediately."

"What, can you really do that?" Ayame asked just as shocked as the others.

"Yes I can its all been approved. I have the complete okay to launch this song as soon as possible."

This is sooo totally awesome!" Rin was almost shouting with excitement.

"I know I can hardly believe it!"

"Wow we're going to be on the radio I just can't believe this. It's a dream come true." Rin was nearly bursting with energy. Her three friends looked on also happy but shock their head at Rin's extra hyper behavior.

"What am I going to do with you." Sango asked with a sigh.

At that moment Sesshoumaru walked in followed by Miroku.

"All has gone well I presume." He stated looking around the room.

"Oh yes its absolutely wonderful thank you all so much!" With that said Rin gave Sesshoumaru a brief but enthusiastic hug before retiring to her happy dance around the room.

Umm excuse Rin she gets a little hyper some times.

"Oh nonsense. You know what I think we should all hug." Miroku said and before she could protest embraced Sango.

"Now isn't this nice." He asked

Well umm I guess it's…." she trailed off when she felt something rub across her butt groping slightly.

**-Slap**

**Smack- **

**-Thud **

Miroku lay on the floor with two vivid red handprints on his face.

"Lecherous pervert." She said before storming out the room.

"Sango wait." Kagome called after her. "Umm we'll be right back.

With that said the remaining three friends left the room to calm down their friend.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Miroku said "Well that went well."

When both Sesshoumaru and Kanna raised a questioning eyebrow at him he sighed and added.

"Well at least it was worth it." looking at the accused hand he finished "Yup definitely worth it."

**End of chapter

* * *

**

Attention Readers I'm sorry I have not updated in so long I promise I will do so again just wait a little longer. I am studying for my final exams and exit day projects. This is my last week of real schoolwork. After that I'm pretty much free to update and write the next chapters (review). Five more days is all I'm asking of you at the most, though it'll probably be three days since I have the Chapter but I need to go over it and make minor adjust. Thank you for your patience.

Any ways I'd like to thank all of you who continue to read and review and would also like to encourage you to continue to do so.

**Lub always**

**Goldenskyblue22**


	10. ch9 A kiss to remember

**Chances**

**Chapter Nine**

**A Kiss to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I don't know how many times I have to say this.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewers.**

**Ladyrinremix**

**Kouga'snumba1girl**

**Anonymous**

**Sadsoul**

**Tesuna **

**Lub you all and this fic is now dedicated to all of you as well as my previous reviewers.**

**With you all backing me I feel empowered and can do more that way. Well that's enough sentimental mumbo jumbo I've got what you came for and I hope your ready for it because I'm gonna try and do better than ever. BTW I never said that Inuyasha had short hair just that it was shorter than Sesshoumaru's. Sorry for the mix up.**

**I'm back and ready for action.**

Hey Now Here's The Next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Well except for Sango's occasional scene with Miroku everything went well for Ayame, Rin, Kagome and Sango. Their song was scheduled to release to day and everything was going great. 

Upon Inuyasha and Kouga's return the girls had begun shooting photos for their debut album **Once Upon A Midnight Dream. **In addition to that they also started having their fittings for their first real upcoming concert.

When the guys said they moved fast they meant it. Although everything was going at a fast rate production was going smoothly. Everything and everyone basically worked well together.

But though things were going well that didn't mean that things weren't tiring. This was all definitely hard work.

* * *

Rin slid a little breathlessly to the ground beside Kagome. "Wow I can't believe this is all so…so… oh I don't know exhilarating I guess would be the right word for all of this." 

"I know what you mean. It's a little hectic at times, but so much that it becomes not overwhelming." Kagome responded. Rin nodded her head in total agreement.

At that moment Sesshoumaru walked up to them and said "Ah Rin. So this is where you are."

"Umm is something the matter?" Rin asked rising to her feet.

'No nothing there's wrong Rin. I need you to and look over your photos for the shoot. We need your confirmation on the final shots before we can send them into production." Sesshoumaru said his cool glaze never wavering from Rin's face.

Rin blushed a little under his intense stare. "Well okay then I'll come with you now. I'll catch you later Kagome Okay?" Rin said turning to Kagome.

'Sure that's just fine. You go along and just do what you have to do. Believe me I'll find something to do here as I wait." Kagome said smiling.

"Okay then bye" and with that rin left with the stoic Sesshoumaru to the photo lab located conveniently in the studio.

Kagome got to her feet and began to walk towards the lounge room when she bumped into a strong wall of man.

Looking up at her victim of her carelessness she smiled. "Oh Inuyasha!" She said cheerily. "Sorry I didn't see you there I guess I kinda spaced out a little."

"Yeah whatever it's no problem." He said, "Anyways where you headed to anyways."

"Well I was just now headed into the lounge you wanna come with me?"

"Keh I guess so since I ain't got nothing else to do around here." Inuyasha said falling in step beside Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha I read that you and Sesshoumaru were only half brothers and that you have another full brother." Kagome said

"Yeah I do, So" He said raising an eyebrow

"Oh its nothing but I was just wondering… ah never mind just forget it.," she said shaking her head as if to brush the thought off.

"Sheesh Kagome just spit it out. You might as well ask whatever it is you wanted to ask since you obviously want to know or else you would not have brought it up in the first place." Inuyasha said

"No it's okay really."

"Gosh Kagome would ya just ask me and get it over with already. This is getting us know where. Just ask me the question and I'll answer it okay?" He said this a little more softly.

Reassured Kagome asked. "Well I was wondering…" she said hesitating again until she saw Inuyasha look at her urging her to continue. "Well I was just wondering where your other brother is."

Inuyasha looked at her a little unbelievingly.

"Sorry I knew I shouldn't ask, it's all right if you don't answer. It's none of my business." Kagome said blushing a little embarrassed.

"Kagome I can't believe that this is what you've gotten yourself all worked up about."

"Sorry Inuyasha I couldn't help it." she said avoiding his gaze. Suddenly her feet seemed like the most intriguing things in the world.

Kagome would you…" he trailed off frustrated at her ongoing attempts to avoid his gaze. He took her chin gently in his hand and brought her face up to his. "Look at me Kagome."

Slowly she did as he asked. "You have nothing to be sorry for. And I'm not mad or upset because of your question at all. It's no big deal. You want to know about my younger brother well about this time he's about to get out from school."

College."

Inuyasha snorted at the thought. "No fifth grade, he's 11. Did I forget to mention he's my kid younger brother."

Kagome smiled. "I have a kid brother the same age. He lives with my family in another city. His names Souta." Kagome told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who failed to notice he was still holding Kagome's face told her in response, " Yeah well my brother's name is Shippo."

"Shippo, hmm I like it its really cute so he must bejust adorable."

Inuyasha snorted again, "As if, the little devil lives just to make my life a living hell.'

Kagome smiled "Yeah I know what you mean. Souta can be like that sometimes too. Maybe they should meet, they sound like they would get along just fine."

Inuyasha nodded his agreement and the two shared a quick laugh at the thought of their younger siblings.

Suddenly their eyes locked and they sat gazing intently at each other. Slowly Inuyasha's hand left Kagome's face to rest at her hip.

Slowly they leaned into each other. As they kissed they felt an intense spark. Inuyasha moved in to deepen the kiss.

Just when things were getting good a call rang out "Kagome!"

The two slowly eased apart and looked towards the area where the sound was coming.

Taking a deep breath to steady her self-Kagome called out "I'm in here Ayame."

No sooner had that been said Kouga walked in with Ayame.

Oh there you are oh and you too Inuyasha. Sango's wants us Kagome."

Oh okay I'm coming.

When Kagome Left the room Kouga turned his cocky knowing eyes on Inuyasha.

Keh. What do you want wolf breathe."

Nothing dog turd. I just wanted to tell you to smooch on your own time mutt face."

And then he turned and left before Inuyasha could retaliate.

"Why of all the nerve of him. On my own time. Keh. Like he wasn't just with Ayame doing who knows what in his office or any other closed off space they can find."

* * *

"Hey Sango what's up." 

"Oh I just wanted to tell you all that I've gotta go get Kohaku from school today because of some promise I made to him but I'm already late so I'm going to go now."

"Okay, but are you taking the car?"

"No I'll catch the bus."

But." Too late Sango was already out the door.

"Oh Well" Ayame said and then headed off to find Kouga. They had a little unfinished business to take care of.

Alone again Kagome turned back towards the lounge but as she was about to go in Inuyasha came out.

"Oh Inuyasha are you leaving." She asked

"Yeah the brat just called and needs some one to pick him up. My folks are away for a couple weeks which means Sesshoumaru and I are stuck watching him for the time being. And since he's in a meeting I have to be the one to get him."

"Do you mind a little company?" Kagome asked Inuyasha seeing as everyone was busy and she didn't want to be left alone. Besides she wanted to see this Shippo kid.

"No I guess you can come if you want." Inuyasha said

"Great." Kagome replied

* * *

! 30qiiw4irr3u5385305045728464309643267946895394590-69-590569354 Outside with Sango 

Sango walked towards the bus stop. As she walked a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hello my dear Sango."

It was Miroku.

"Listen Miroku I don't have the time or the will to play your little games today."

"Why Sango what games I don't remember playing any. All I remember doing is telling a very beautiful woman whom I am very, very much attracted to what I would like to do with and for her occasionally showing her a very small taste of those said desires."

As he talked he maneuvered her right into the wall of the building. He smirked seeing how Sango was clearly flustered and was currently rendered speechless.

Miroku took this opportunity to fulfill one of his many fantasies, inflicted upon him by Sango by her power of holding, no demanding his attention even if it is somewhat unintentionally.

Taking her small delicate, curvaceous hips he leaned down and trapped her lips in a passionate kiss.

Sango was shocked. She'd never known a kiss to be like this. It caused shivers to shoot through her body and a little ball to form in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly Sango couldn't really feel her legs or find the strength to hold herself up. And for Sango that was another shock for she was not known to be a weak kneed person under any circumstance.

Afraid that she wouldn't be able to stand up much longer and also built from he sudden urge to touch him, Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into Miroku moaning.

Miroku smiled against her mouth and pushed her up against the fall and cupped her butt. Lifting her up to wrap around his waist Miroku nipped her lip and deepened the kiss even more.

As Sango continued to moan Miroku felt something in Sango back pocket vibrating. Using one hand to hold her up he reached into her pocket seeing as she was a little erm, preoccupied.

He took out her little phone out and saw the words remember to pick up Kohaku blinking on the phone. Leaning back a little Miroku sighed against her mouth and said, "I see you have a previous engagement and I seem to have held you up."

A little shaky from the kiss Sango looked up at him "Huh previous…. What engagement?"

Laughing a little now with his rich voice Miroku clarified what he meant to her "Kohaku? Your brother don't you need to pick him up or something."

Cursing slightly Sango tried to peel her self from Miroku all the while berating him.

"Miroku you see what you gone and done I need to catch my bus and get Kohaku."

No sooner had she said those words did the bus fly right through the deserted company bus port.

With another curse Sango looked up at a smiling Miroku who had yet to release her.

"How am I supposed to get him now. Huh? If it hadn't been for you distracting me and" she cut off seeing a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh do what? You don't by any chance mean this." Miroku briefly gave her lips a replay of their earlier treatment.

When she seemed calmed enough he leaned into her and said, "I'll drive you there Sango."

Once again Sango was at a loss of her wits. " What did you say."

Miroku smirked. _It seems that she's not such a firm good girl after all. _He bit back a groan as Sango rubbed unconsciously against him.

Taking a deep breath he repeated "I'll drive you. You need to get your brother and seeing as our little session has distracted you I'll be more than happy to take you where you need to go."

Now able to form coherent thoughts Sango realized what he was saying was making sense not to mention her only option at this point she agreed but first, "Umm Miroku can you please put me down now?"

Miroku smiled " But Sango I thought you liked this." When she gave him a sharp look he relented. "Okay but do realize I'm not anywhere near done with you yet. And with that said he lowered her to the ground. Taking her hand he led her to his car.

* * *

**Well that right there is the new chapter. Right now I would just like to thank all of my supportive readers thanks to all of you who rose to the occasion and reviewed this story I hope more of you will follow their example and pls. Review. I believe this to be one of the longest chapters I've written to date. I would greatly appreciate the reviews if they come to me for this chapter. It's hard work to write a story and blah, blah, blah. Any ways I love all you guys my dear readers. BTW I am going to post another story as soon as my account stops acting up. I've uploaded the document but that damn agreement won't let me add the story.**

**That's about that**

**Love ya**

**Goldenskyblue22**


	11. Notice

Dear readers:

For reasons I can't comprehend something Keeps getting in my way that keeps me from updating my fic. I had a really cute chapter written about the introduction of the Shippo and Kohaku.

I was depressed about its deletion due to a series of blackouts in my area.

All of my documents are gone but luckily I have backups of all but my two unposted chapters. Sadly I don't think I can produce an exact replica but I'm sure gonna try.

This week Two chapters are gonna be posted. One tommorow and then another the following day.

Root for me.

Now to go and apologize tp the readers of Sakura the last Flower another of my fics.


	12. That's My song and my brother

**Chances**

**Chapter 10**

**That's my song... oh and my brother**

**Disclaimer: You know I've gotten tired of repeating myself. It's not mine.**

So Sorry. I could just sit here typing up a bunch of apologies and waste my computer time giving you a detailed description of the loss of my data but instead I'll make it up to you by giving you the chapter instead.

**Well here it is. **

* * *

"Miroku if you don't get your hand off my leg now I'm gonna beat you senseless." Sango threatened. 

"Oops. Sorry my hand must have slipped." Miroku apologized with a look in his eye that stated that he clearly was not.

"Oh so you must be extremely clumsy seeing that that was about the tenth time today." Sango said reveling that she didn't believe him at all.

"Well it appears it has a mind of its own when around you my dear Sango. And if I recall you didn't seem to mind when it slipped there a little earlier."

Miroku stated now with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Don't start with me pervert." Sango warned.

"But Sango I'm just stating a fact. If my memory serves me well, which it does, I believe it was me who had to peel you off of me." He said with open amusement evident in his voice.

Sango blushed as she remembered her earlier wanton behavior.

"Will you just shut up about that and drive." Sango said through clenched teeth as she turned to look out the window.

"As you wish my dear." Miroku said slowing down at the light before coming to a complete stop.

As the light turned green Sango turned back to face Miroku.

"I almost forgot, but I'm letting you know now don't try and pull anything in front of Kohaku monk."

"Whatever do you mean" Miroku relied feigning innocence.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about."

Miroku sighed, "Don't worry Sango I promise I will behave my self when _in front of_ _your brother_." He said clearly stressing the part about her brother. Behind closed doors was a whole other situation.

Sango shivered and turned around clearly understanding what he was implying.

After another moment of silence Sango looked up and said, "Here's Kohaku's school. Just pull up to the front."

As Miroku pulled up in front of the school Sango spotted Kohaku walking alongside two of his friends.

"Hey Kohaku let's go" Sango called to him.

Spotting his sister still in the car, he turned and said bye to his friends "See ya Rika, Justin. Tell Ruka I'll talk to him later."

"Okay bye Kohaku." They said before running over to some of their other friends.

"Hey sis. You're late." he said running up to the car.

"Really I hadn't noticed." Sango drawled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Now who's the comedian?"

'You know for someone complaining about lateness you sure are taking your sweet time getting in." Sango said

Miroku smirked at the sibling quibble.

At that moment Kohaku loaded himself into Miroku's black 2005 Excursion.

"Oh and let me introduce you to my boss/ partner Mr."

Miroku cut her off "Miroku, just Miroku."

"Wait you Miroku as in Miroku of _Tensaiga Records_." Kohaku asked

"Yes that would be me."

Kohaku snapped around to stare at his sister so fast she was surprised he didn't get whip lashed. "Hey Sango you didn't tell me that you were working for this Record company."

"Well I didn't want to make it a big deal."

"Didn't want to make it a big deal! Sango their the largest and best music and entertainment in Asia. It's already a big deal."

"Well when you put it that way." She trailed off.

"Wait till Ruka and the others find out they're gonna flip."

"Well I'm glad you approve your sister working with us." Miroku said to him.

"How could I not approve you guys rock."

"Well then your going t like this even more seeing as that's where we're headed right now.

"Really, why?" Kohaku asked

"Well we did both take off in the middle of a very important work day, Haku." Sango said.

"Oh yeah today your song airs on the radio, cool. All my friends are going to be listening for it."

"Well then we should to Miroku said turning on the radio.

* * *

"Is this your brother's school Inuyasha?' Kagome asked as Inuyasha parked in front of the school littered with kids. 

"Yup." He said getting out of his beige Excursion.

(Yes the guys in this story like to have matching rides.)

Walking towards the school he spotted Shippo standing around with a couple of his classmates.

"Hey Shippo!" He called. "Let's go runt."

Waving goodbye to his friends Shippo ran up to Inuyasha.

"Hey I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Keh, whatever brat. Just get in the car."

"Inuyasha you're so mean to me." Shippo complained as he got in the car.

"Oh my gosh he's so cute. You must Shippo right." Kagome squealed

"Yeah I am and you must be Kagome right?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I know everything my two idiot brothers do and I don't understand why a nice girl like you would want to hang with this idiot."

"Hey who are you calling an idiot ya little runt."

See Sesshoumaru's much nicer than you at least he doesn't call me names." Shippo said and then pouted.

"Keh, like I care what Sesshoumaru does or doesn't do." he snorted

"Hey Inuyasha stop picking on your brother he's just a kid." Kagome scolded.

"Yeah I'm just a innocent lonely kid with two older brother who like to pick on me." Shippo said giving his sad story.

"Aww, poor Shippo. You see what you did Inuyasha, you made him upset."

"Puh-lease, spare me." Inuyasha muttered. He didn't see why she had to take his side.

"See Kagome, he doesn't care" Shippo complained.

"Yes he does. You know what we should all go for Ice's ice cream. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome said smiling and giving him a look that said_ 'say yes please'_.

Inuyasha sighed in resignation and wondered when he became so helpless to say no to Kagome.

"Fine we'll go."

"Yay." Both Kagome and Shippo yelled and Inuyasha smiled a little. It looked like those two were getting along just fine.

"But we got to make it quick because your song is supposed to premiere soon. The others would kill me if they found out I let you miss out on it."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot that your song was coming on today. I heard the demo and it sounded great. I liked it a lot. You guys are really good I'm surprised my brothers were actually smart enough to sign you. Then again you have to have absolutely no brains not to." He said flattering Kagome and insulting Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at the same time.

"Watch it brat." Inuyasha warned so only he could hear it and sent him a glare in the mirror.

Shippo just stuck out his tongue at Inuyasha.

Kagome oblivious to all this turned to Shippo and said, "you and your brother are very sweet you know that."

* * *

"Hmm I like this one and those two as well." Rin told Sesshoumaru who peering at Rin's choices for her pictures for the album art and publicity posters over her shoulder. 

They were in Sesshoumaru's office with the pictures from the photo lab.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement though he really wasn't as interested in the photos as he was in the girl in them.

For some reason he had to comprehend he found himself thinking about her and her hyper behavior.

Though he would rather pull out his own tongue than admit it, he was attracted to her and she was constantly making him want to smile with her bold and carefree personality.

Seeing as she was basically his opposite, with her being very open and expressive and he was rarely expressive, this baffled and confused him.

Rin straightened up a bit so she was now leaning against his chest and his breathe caught in his throat when she turned and looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Sesshy I like this one the best for the promo." Rin told him.

And here was another thing. When had she taken to calling him that and when did he become okay with it.

Just as he was sorting these things out, a loud high pitched and annoying voice called out. "Mister Sesshoumaru" from the opposite side of his closed door.

"Enter Jaken."

As he said this in stumbled in a short greenish looking man.

"Excuse me sir but I just came to tell you that the song is about to premiere."

'That's fine Jaken you may leave. Oh and be sure to tell Kouga."

"But I just told him.'

Was Ayame with him?'

"Yes."

"Then tell him again he tends to forget things when he's with her."

"Oh. Well then I'm on it sir." He squeaked and stumbled back out of the room.

Rin giggled after he was gone.

"He's a funny little man."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well I think he is." Rin said and turned to find she staring right back at Sesshoumaru.

Rin's gaze lingered on his and then traveled up to the pale blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"I think it's very beautiful." Rin said in awe as she reached up and ran her fingers across it gently caressing it.

Sesshoumaru reached up and took her hand and used it to draw her closer.

Before she could say or do anything he captured her lips.

Rin immediately responded and began to enthusiastically kiss him back like she does everything, with energy.

Rin reached up and wrapped her aims around his neck. Sesshoumaru lifted Rin and sat her on his desk and then leaned in for better access. Their bodies were pressed closely together and they were experiencing pure bliss.

"_Now here's the premiere song of Midnight Kisses 'Until It's Over."_

Rin pulled back from Sesshoumaru and nearly screamed "that's our song. Oh my gosh this is real. We're on the radio.

Rin then proceeded to dance around the office while Sesshoumaru watched.

Similar reactions took place with the others.

* * *

Kouga pulled back a little breathlessly as Ayame began to squeal into their kiss. 

"That is us. Mad cool. Were actually on the radio Kouga." She said hugging his body close to hers, "can you believe it Kouga that's us. That's my friends."

"Well actually I can believe it seeing as I helped make it happen and I do this for a living." Kouga replied laughing into her neck as he nuzzled it.

"The others must be so excited," she said giggling and moaning at the same time.

Miroku, Kohaku do you that it's us. Oh gosh it's us. This is unbelievable. I've got to call the others." She said happily.

"This is wicked awesome!" Kohaku said also pulling out his phone to call his friends.

Miroku chuckled at the sight.

Hello! Sango I know I'm listening to it too. This is so amazing. I just got off the phone with mom and the others."

Inuyasha rubbed his ears from all the screaming while Shippo sat in the back happily eating his ice cream.

"Hold on I'm gonna connect us to Ayame and Rin."

And it went on like this until they were all connected.

The girls were all chatting happily and at the same time about their song being on the radio Kagome actually was on the verge of tears. Every one winced when a simultaneous shout of that's our song went off. They were very happy and nothing and nobody could possibly ruin their good mood.

* * *

Well there you have it and guess what I like it better than the first version. There wasn't any relationship development for Rin and Sesshy in the other one. 

This chapter is both a dedication and apology to all my faithful reviewers.

Thanks for waiting for me.

Another one will be posted some time tomorrow.

**Lub ya all **

**Goldenskyblue**


	13. And so the beat goes on

**Chances**

**Chapter 11**

**And So the Beat Goes On pt 1**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own what I do and refuse to take credit for what I don't. Please don't accuse me of taking what's obviously not mine. It's a waste of time and pocky.**

**I like pocky but I don't own my own Pocky Company which really bites.**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Anyways I'm back after several more viruses and the purchase of one more computer. Sorry for unmet expectations but life is a bum sometimes and I shouldn't set schedules for myself when I don't really know what tomorrow or tonight holds. **

**Yeah so I'm back and I apologize for the delays. It's my fault so let's move on to the rest.**

**I made this chapter longer and I hope you all like it. This is dedicated to my reviewers so give me more reviews and I'll be reminded to upload much faster. If I get 7 reviews I'll post the next chapter before I go on vacation.**

**Here ya go.**

* * *

Rin flung her arms out wide and then allowed her body to drop heavily onto the bed. She was bored and had no solution for her situation. 

She had planned on going out back and meddling in the garden but she was afraid of Sango's wrath.

The last time she had fiddled around in the backyard she'd gotten a little carried away and plucked a lot of the flowers for fun and lack of anything better to do.

The result – Sango picking up the garden hoe and threatening to wallop her with it the next time she decided she wanted to make floral arrangements out of three years planting.

Kohaku and Rin decided it would be in her best interest to only mess around in the garden with supervision.

Rin had to concur.

So now Rin was stuck with nothing better to do for the rest of the day. It had been two weeks since their debut and things were progressing smoothly. The group had posed for several other photo shoots and was arranging a big blowout live premiere concert or something like that.

Still before that could happen they had to finish their album first. That was proving to be easier said then done.

At least for her.

On this album Miroku suggested that they all produced songs that gave them all solo's to help the audience and fans get to know them and help to establish that their group was a complete partnership not a one man show.

Rin loved that idea and so now Rin had the task of writing a song that expressed her personality and gave her a moment to connect with her listeners.

Not a problem for everyone else. Sango, Kagome and Ayame were already putting the finishing touches on their tracks and they had several other group tracks that were already for production.

'_Time for me to get to work and stop dragging my weight around' _Rin said to herself and with an exaggerated amount of effort dragged herself down the hall into the music room.

Let's see what we have done' Rin looked over her jotted down ideas and frowned, _'Gosh I really have been lazy! So far I only have the chorus.'_

Rin picked up her pencil and a fresh sheet of paper and set out to work with her normal amount of enthusiasm her earlier bout of boredom replaced with a passion to finish what she loved and started.

**8888**

**888888**

* * *

**888888**

**8888**

"Kohaku come on we're going to be late and you know how much I hate being late. We can come back out here tomorrow!" Sango called out to her brother who was currently trying out the latest game simulation, another branch of Tensaiga Industries many lines of development.

Ever since Kohaku and Miroku met last week Kohaku had been in a sense of awe and amazement. He and Miroku had hit it off pretty quickly and Miroku, much to Sango's amazement, liked to indulge her brother with tour's of the corporation and free passes to bring his friends along to the special effects and tech labs to toy around on computers and see how things worked.

Kohaku loved seeing how they added finishing touches to videos and soundtracks and all that other stuff.

Miroku also loved showing it to him. His affection for her kid brother was genuine, even her cynical mind couldn't think his interest with her brother was to score points with her.

That still didn't stop Miroku from giving her the frequent caresses or Sango from giving him the frequent slap to the face. It was a strange relationship but to each his own.

"Come on Sango it's just progress reports its no big deal. I'm acing everything anyway. Please just let me finish off this big ogre right here." Kohaku pleaded with his sister while delivering another blow to the ogre's skull

"Yeah Sango let him finish off the ogre." Miroku said smoothly sliding up behind Sango and giving her a love pat on the butt.

'_Where the hell did he come from?_' Sango asked herself even as she turned to mete out some well deserved retribution on the shameless monk.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled at the monk who nimbly evaded her blow.

Kohaku wasn't fazed by their behavior in the least.

"Hey Miroku this game rocks. I can't wait until Dance of the Demon Slayer comes out. The graphics are awesome. The main characters are mad slick too. Kira and her brother Sojiro are the greatest. I can't wait till the actual game is done. I am so going to destroy Nokura for slaying their whole family." Kohaku said turning from his beloved game only to acknowledge Miroku's entrance in the lab.

"No problem Kohaku it's great to have you play it and give us feedback so we know what people like to play. Inuyasha just finished telling me that Souta loved the new demos for 'Through the well: The land left behind' and 'Futakoi the Feudal Era 2: Reclaim the Jewel of 4 Souls."

"Oh yeah I haven't gotten around to playing those yet but part one rocked." Kohaku told him then let out a whoop of pleasure as he sliced up the last of the poisoned insects trying to protect his virtual foe.

"Kohaku I mean it we have to go. We can't just blow off this meeting because your school sent out mandatory notice now let's move. You have five minutes to meet me at the main elevator." Sango said then turned and exited the lab.

Kohaku nodded mechanically and continued pressing the buttons on the controller.

Miroku smiled at Kohaku's back and then slipped out behind Sango.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her throat.

He grinned as he felt her pulse spike up and she subconsciously moved her head to give him better access.

"Monk you need to stop that now." Sango said much to her body's protest.

"Aww Sango why so soon" Miroku asked as he gently and discreetly moved her collar to the side and gave her a gentle little love nip.

And then another and then one more for the heck of it.

She was just so tastey

**8888**

**8888888

* * *

8888888**

8888

Rin smiled a little smile slowly became a much bigger smile until Rin just sat there with this big stupidly cute smile covering her entire face. Her satisfaction was reflected throughout her entire body.

She'd done it. She'd picked up her pencil and magic words, magic heartfelt words to be precise flowed from the tip and onto her paper. Now she was left with all of her inner energy illustrated throughout her song, vibrating throughout every lyric.

Satisfaction was a wonderful thing.

**DING DONG**

Satisfaction was even better when there was someone to share it with. Rin jumped up and sprinted to the door. Looking through the peephole she gave a shout of joy and then latched on to her guest on the other side.

Sesshoumaru was almost overwhelmed by Rin's extra enthusiastic greeting.

Almost, by now though he'd come to expect a little extra where Rin was concerned. Normality was not at all normal on her being. Of course Sesshoumaru never revealed any of the thoughts flying through his head.

Instead he raised a brow in silent inquisition and waited to hear what had set Rin off this time.

"Ooooh Sesshy, this Rin is so glad you're here." Rin exclaimed, impressively tightening her grip around him.

"Hn, and what may I inquire makes you so glad about this Sesshoumaru's visit Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked easing her grip on him enough to allow them to enter the house and shut the door behind them.

"I have finally completed my solo track for the album and I'm happy because I can perform it for you. You see I was happy with the song but now I'm even happier because I have you the song and an audience. The audience being you of course. So now that that's out of the way let go right on down the hall to the music room" Rin said and then darted happily down the hallway to the music room where her song awaited.

Sesshoumaru stared after her for a moment before following.

"ok Sesshy I want you to listen to this ok. Ready here we go." Rin situated herself at the piano in the room and began to play.

**Freak-out**

**Try to tell me what I shouldn't do****  
You should know by now, I wont listen to you  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
Cause I don't care **

Cause I'm alright I'm fine

Just freak out let it go-

I'm gonna live my life  
I cant ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I cant watch the time go by  
I wont keep it inside  
Freak out let it go

Just freak out let it go

You don't always have to do everything right  
Stand up for yourself  
and put up a fight  
walk around with your hands up in the air like you don't care

Cause I'm alright I'm fine

Just freak out let it go

I'm gonna live my life  
I cant ever run and hide I wont compromise cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I cant watch the time go by  
I wont keep it inside

Freak out let it go

_8_

Rin smiled again as she finished the song for Sesshoumaru.

'_That song suits her very well.' _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed over Rin's form thoroughly. It was still a mystery to him as to why he felt such a strong attraction to such a loud and restless person.

In fact Sesshoumaru rarely found anyone who stirred his interests.

Still those who did manage to catch his eye on those very rare occasions were usually very refined and contained.

They certainly were not inclined to randomly break into song or dance when the mood took them.

Many of the women whom he'd come across were less forth giving with their feeling.

But in the short time he'd known Rin he'd felt drawn to her openness and her tendency to act upon her emotions in any situation.

Yes Sesshoumaru was definitely stumped on what it was that drew him towards this dark haired beauty.

The more he thought about Rin the stronger his now frequently occurring feeling to taste her and hold her became.

Sesshoumaru felt his body tighten with need as he watched Rin smile contently in satisfaction.

He needed her.

**Now.**

"Rin"

Upon hearing her name Rin jumped up and turned only to come up against the hard surface of Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru's hands moved to grasp Rin's waist and slowly Rin brought her eye's up to meet passion clouded amber.

Seeing the intense look in his eyes Rin felt her body tremble with need.

She let out a breath that came out as a moan. Seeing his eyes darken with need Rin uttered one last "Uh Oh" before he lowered his head to hers.

**End**

**88888888**

**88888**

* * *

**Heehee. Don't worry there's plenty more to come. If you review that is!**

**And there's lots of Kouga/Ayame and inu/kag coming up**

**Let's ponder these tings before we go shall we-**

**What is going to happen between Rin and Sesshy?**

**Will Sango ever get to Kohaku's school for his progress report?**

**Will Miroku ever stop being a lecherous pervert? **

**Find out next time on Chances.**

**Read and Review**

**I still wub u all lotz**

**Goldenskyblue22**


	14. Aches and Arguments

**Chances**

**Chapter 12**

**Of Aches and Arguments**

**8888888888888

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: me owns what I own and that's all that me owns. Nut if me owned what me wished me owned then what mighty find day that would be. But I don't and I won't so let's leave it a that I' in no mood for lawsuit. I have nothing to give anyway.**

**Note: I'm thinking of making the people in this story who are normally demons, demons. I just don't know but I'm tweaking a new idea around in my head. I'm not completely sure but I have a cool idea. So yeah in my story world humans coexist peacefully with humans. **

**Not everyone knows who's a demon and who isn't yet but being a demon isn't shocking so yeah had to clear that up. Ok**

**Oh and on another note this isn't part two to the previous chapter it's another chapter. Yeah.**

**To all of my reviewers and readers thanks for reading and putting up with the crappy delays. I'm so sorry lots of obstacles and lack of motivation. Now on with the rest of the fic.**

**8888888888888888888888888**

**

* * *

**

**Last time on chances:**

Sesshoumaru felt his body tighten with need as he watched Rin smile contently in satisfaction.

He needed her.

Now.

"Rin"

Upon hearing her name Rin jumped up and turned only to come up against the hard surface of Sesshoumaru's chest.

Sesshoumaru's hands moved to grasp Rin's waist and slowly Rin brought her eye's up to meet passion clouded amber.

Seeing the intense look in his eyes Rin felt her body tremble with need.

She let out a breath that came out as a moan. Seeing his eyes darken with need Rin uttered one last "Uh Oh" before he lowered his head to hers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was just about to loose his mind. He'd never known such, such… He couldn't even describe what he was feeling, it was so intense. Even as he struggled to make sense of his feelings, Rin moaned and he lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. surely this wasn't normal but then again nothing was normal around this dizzying bundle of pleasure in his arms. Had he not been feeling so out of it and so needy he would have found the urge to resist. Maybe.

Rin had suddenly found herself being ravished by her tall icy guest. And surprise, surprise he had the warmest mouth she'd ever seen. You'd never know it from all his constant frowning and glaring but here was all the warmth she needed. All the warmth she could ever need.

"Sesshy" Rin murmured against Sesshoumaru lips. She was so warm and there was too much energy and excitement building in her stomach to ignore.

Breaking from the kiss only to begin feasting on her neck Sesshoumaru emitted a dog like growl. Rin flushed with pleasure when Sesshoumaru swept her legs out from under her. it seemed like a good deal since her legs seemed to have dissolved from her body and she could no longer feel them anymore.

What she could feel was this growing ache in the pit of her stomach and only continued to spread downward. towrard that other area that was beginning to tingle in want of something ...more

"This cannot wait Rin where is…." Seshoumaru began to ask but Rin's mouth seemed fused to his. Oh well here would have to do. Or maybe the top of the piano would suffice.

Finally they found a door.

The door opened

"Hey Rin come here for a second will you I have to… Oh My Pocky! What on earth is going on here!?!?!" screeched a speechless Kagome. Beside her stood Inuyasha with a knowing smirk on his face.

"**Eeeep!" **Rin yelped as Sesshoumaru all but dumped her down on the hard oak wood floors. Somehow he even managed to do that gracefully.

Rin felt her cheeks begin to burn as Kagome looked from her to Sesshoumaru then back again like a fish without water.

He glared at the intrusive couple before zeroing in on Inuyasha and biting out "Whelp what business do you have here?"

Inuyasha grinned even harder at his obviously frustrated brother "Obviously nothing of much importance compared to what you were going to do."

Inuyasha loved baiting his louse of a sibling turning to Rin whose color amazingly continued to deepen he asked. "Tell me Rin what do you see in a frozen turd in the butt like Sesshoumaru any way?"

At this Rin opened her mouth as if to respond and then closed it. Surprisingly Rin was too embarrassed to speak.

A monumental first for her.

Before Sesshoumaru could decide whether or not to respond to his brother's insolence Inuyasha hit the ground…Hard. Face first.

"Inuyasha you brat don't tease them. My gosh, what is wrong with you." Kagome berated her now horizontal companion.

"Are you crazy why would you hit me like that you stupid…ugh-hey!"

Sesshoumaru walked right over his ranting brother and proceeded to exit the room.

Finally finding the strength to move Inuyasha jumped up and chased after his brother. "You shit for brains what the hell makes you think you can get away with that."

Rin managed to swallow a bit of her confusing emotions and turned to give chase followed by a now concerned Kagome. "Hey you two don't you start fighting we don't need anymore excitement for the day."

"I'll say…crazy wench nearly broke my damn nose.." Inuyasha grumbled underneath his breath.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to spare his brother a glance "Don't worry, I have no intention of wasting my time beating this unworthy creature into nothingness" Sesshoumaru said calmly.

As his brother knew he would Inuyasha jumped towards him all riled up only to be grabbed on the collar by Kagome.

"Why you little.. Hey lemme go what'd I do."

"Inuyasha I just asked you not to fight." Kagome yelled

"But he started it!" Inuyasha said in his own defense. Jeez everyone always wanted to jump down his throat for every little thing. It was a conspiracy if you asked him. The whole thing made him frown even harder when Kagome continued.

"Oh grow up Inuyasha." Kagome chided

"Yeah grow up Inuyasha" a small voice mimicked.

"Huh… SHIPPO!" Inuyasha yelled looking down and seeing his kid brother backing Kagome up.

"What are you doing here Shippo?" Sesshoumaru inquired in his normal blank tone. It seemed to him to everyone decided that today was the perfect day to just drop in unannounced. Not that he hadn't done the same thing earlier but that was neither here nor there.

"Yeah what are you doing in here after I told ya to wait in the car!" Inuyasha was suddenly looming over his kid brother who obviously didn't know how to stay put or that he was supposed to side with Him his brother.

His own flesh and blood. _'A bloody conspiracy I tell ya'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. And everyone was in on but him.

"But I didn't want to! And besides you were taking to long, you said you'd only be a minute!" Shippo whined completetly unaware of his brothers outrageously irrational thought at the moment.

"Yeah but I still told you to wait in the car and since you're with me you'll do whatever I say got it?!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Aww Kagome Inuyasha's being a big jerk again!" Shippo whined right before Inuyasha's fist connected with his scalp.

"**INUYASHA!**" both Rin and Kagome scolded. They couldn't fathom how anyone could bare to lay a hand on such an adorable kid. he was just so cute and innocent.

If only they knew.

"Ouch you big meanie you di..dii didn't have to hit me so hard!" Shippo cried tears glistening in his big fox like eyes. Inuyasha always took things to the extreme. All he wanted was to know why he had to wait in the car so stinking long and this was his his reward. He couldn't be faulted after al. Inuyasha did say one minute and he of all people hated to kept waiting. Stupid bothers, always taking advantage of the little guy

Where was the justice?

"Feh, serves you right runt." Inuyasha said on a huffed out breath. In his opinion the runt deserved that in more for making him look like the bad guy. If it hadn't been for the evil glares Kagome and Rin turned on him at the moment, he would ahve let his fist connect with Shippo's yet again. It wasn't that he was scared of them or nothing. Well not too frightened.

"I hate you, you big JEERRRKK!" Shippo continued to yell. Inuyasha was so insensitive! the worst big brother ever. he didn't even look like he was sorry. At least he could have faked it a little. Just for appearences sake. Inuyasha wouldn't know decency if it walked up to him and punched him in the eye. Which is what shippo would have liked to do at the moment but he just didn't fit the height requirements needed to take down his oaf of a brother. so at the moment insulting him would have to do. That and yelling so loud his ears would bleed.

Just as he drew in breath to continue berating his careless sibling someone grabbed him by the collar. Shippo looked up and stared into the ice that was his eldest brother's eyes.

"You will cease this pitiful display at once. It is not worthy of someone who shares my blood. We already have one disgrace in the family and we don't need you to become another." Sesshoumaru stated glaring at his younger brother.

Most people would have fainted from the intensity of the glare aimed at them but Shippo just drew in a shuddering breath. He had lived with Sesshoumaru far too long to be too intimidated by him any more. Still it was wisest just to be quiet at the moment. He could always just get back at Inuyasha from at home. That was the safest arrangement though it galled him to let it seem like either one of his brother intimidated him. Much.

"Ha even Sesshoumaru thinks you're a little disgraceful whiner he.. Hey what the hell do you mean we already have a disgrace in this family. You better not be talking about me." Inuyasha said as his brother's words dawned on him

Smirking at his brother's dimwittedness Sesshoumaru addressed him saying, "I don't recall saying any names it seems to me you automatically knew who the family let down is."

"Why you stinking shi.." Inuyasha was cut off

"Let's go Shippo we have to leave now." Sesshoumaru stated those his gaze was fixed on Rin who stared right back.

"Aww Sesshoumaru I wanna hang out with Kagome a little longer."

"No, even if it was possible father requested come home early this evening. It seems there is something he wishes to discuss." Sesshoumaru elaborated before nodding at the girls and leaving the room. It was expected that his siblings would follow.

"Hey don't you just walk away!" Inuyasha bellowed after his departed brother. He turned and followed after his brother extending a hand absently in the air as his sign of farewell. "Damn bastard didn't seem too eager to leave before." He mumbled under his breath causing Rin's color to deepen slightly and then yelled behind him. "Let's go Shippo I don't have all day." You know Sesshoumaru don't wanna wait long either so hurry it up or you'll have to hitch hike home"

"Idiots" Shippo mumbled under his breath before hugging both girl and saying farewell. Thanks for hanging out with me today Kagome and I'm sorry you two had to bare the company of the two family pets a.k.a Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."

Rin giggled "Anytime Shippo."

"Yeah and you give me a call if those two start picking on you." Kagome added

Shippo brightened at this. "Thanks you guys I will."

Just then two car horns went off one calmly and the other furiously.

"Bye I have to go, I wonder why Inuyasha has to be so barbaric. The car horn never did anything to him."

Kagome and Rin giggled as they listened to the brothers have a short heated argument before finally pilling off.

**888**

**End

* * *

**

**I know this wasn't the longest of chapter but it's something so thanks for reading.**

**In the next chap we are gonna see some Kouga and Ayame along wit some Miroku and Sango.**

**Remember to review and be quick about it because things get a little heated in the next chapter. All I can say is that Miroku shows a little of his protective side and a little of his sensitive side. Kouga on the other hand shows his stubborn side and learns that Ayame's side is just as stubborn, if not more. Lots of excitement and things to experience in Chapter thirteen so be quick with the pushing of that button down there.**

**Not too much to ask right?**

**So see ya there**

**Oh and I do feel bad about the delays but I'm using bigger and better equipment and yeah so.**

**Maybe I'll update my other fic next week. Not sure. No promises.**

**Lubz ya**

**goldenskyblue**


	15. You'll Get a Little bit more info

-1**Short In between Chapters 12 and 13**

**Disclaimer Blah blah Blah.**

**Yeah Here's A few words to keep You all satisfied for a couple of minutes.**

**Its what happened right after that thingy.

* * *

**

**I hadn't planned to do this but hey.**

**This takes place between the end of next chapter and the events and the events in the beginning of the new chapter. Read and review and this should be updated late tomorrow or today I should say. Four Reviews is all I'm aiming for so be kind. **

**End of Note **

888

* * *

_Don't meet her eyes, don't meet her eyes don't meet her eyes. Don't. Meet Her. Eyes._

_Damn it all I made contact, maybe she won't notice… Damn she noticed._

_Oh hell I'm officially screwed. I have just acknowledged her and am prime suspect to be grilled and interrogated. Hmm maybe I can Throw her off or… _

"Don't even thin I'm letting you off that easy Rin. You can put whatever thoughts you had about distracting me out of your pretty little head this instant. I want a full report and Spare No Details!"

_distract her somehow… _Rin sighed in resignation_ . (Sigh) well I knew this would come. _"Kagome I don't know what you are talking about there is nothing to tell." Rin said making a last ditch effort at being evasive with the issue at hand.

"Don't try being coy or playing dumb Rin it doesn't suit you. I know that when I walked in here you and Lord Fluffy were about to make.. Erm.. Lot of fluff if you no what I mean." at Rin's indignant gasp of outrage and darkening of color Kagome nodded triumphantly.

_Hmm I knew I wasn't crazy there was enough sparks flying the house would have burned down. Now to pry it all out of her. Boy I wish the others were here this is too juicy. _Kagome thought mentally patting her self on the back for grabbing hold of such a big catch like Rin and the Ice Prince.

"Ka. Go. Me How could You Say something like… like… something so utterly perverted. What has gotten in to you. You know what it is I think you've been spending too much time around Aya. She's corrupting you!"

"I'm corrupting who now?" came a lazy almost indifferent care free voice from the doorway.

"Aya!"

"Ayame!"

"Sup' ladies? Miss me much? Of course you did." Ayame replied not even bothering to wait for a response. She walked over and plopped down on the couch between Kagome and Rin, propping one foot up on Rin's lap for extra comfort.

"Now who am I corrupting now and why didn't I know about. I would like to have some sort of record of my conquests and the like." Ayame asked Laying back with her head on the arm rest so that her back rest on Kagome's lap.

Rin pushed to her feet shoving Ayame's leg off her lap in the process and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "what is with you people doesn't anyone knock nowadays or at least use the damn doorbell!"

At this question Ayame and Kagome raised one brow in response to what they saw as an utterly ridiculous question. Them knock?

Ha who the hell was she kidding. The only one out of the group who ever used some type of manners or common courtesy in the other's presence was Sango and that was still on rare occasion.

Knock!?

Puuh -leeease of all the hypocritical nerve. Did Rin even know what a doorbell was. If she could she would climb through their windows. Scratch that..

She _did _climb through their windows when they were absent minded enough to do so. How she managed to reach their window?

That even they couldn't answer Rin was a regular Rapunzel when it came to the unpredictable.

"You know what forget I asked." Rin conceded.

"YOU know what we will forget you asked now back to your hot scene with Fluffy-sama." Kagome said.

"HUH!? What hot scene? When? Where the hell why I?" Ayame Asked sitting upright.

"Yes tell us all there is Rin." Kagome smiled Knowing Ayame was relentless when it came to these things. Rin was trapped, hook, line and sinker.

"First off he's not Fluffy-sama or any thing else fluffy related and second off there is absolutely nothing to te-" Rin's eyes widened as the front door slammed open interrupting her little rant tirade. _Great what this time? _Rin asked herself.

In walked a very flustered and upset Sango followed by Kohaku and a steaming….

End

* * *

**Hehe that's it. We'll pick this up later. Just thought I'd share with you so you know what is going on behind the scences during the next chapter. Read and Review**

**Lubb You All**

**Goldenskyblue22**


End file.
